Feelings English Version
by MoD366
Summary: I finally made it to translate my fic Feelings to English. I hope I didn't do too many mistakes, but I will be pleased if you tell me what you found. This is a NaruHina and NaruSaku, both endings up now, so please enjoy and review.
1. A Girl's Feelings

_Hey there, this is my first English fanfiction, so don't be too rude if you find any mistakes. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to write a NaruHina or a NaruSaku fic but as a matter of fact in the German original it's a NaruHina so far... but everything could change. Depends mostly on what you want, 'coz I'm fine with both pairings. I hope I get some reviews, especially if you're not just writing what you like but more importantly what you disliked and should be improved. But now let's get to the fic.  
_

* * *

Chapter One: A Girl's Feelings

"Where am I?" a young shinobi at the age of somewhere around 13 asked himself as soon as he woke up out of a deep sleep. He looked around to recognize that he was lying on the training area.

"He-hello Naruto-kun." he heard someone saying from behind of him. Before turning around he greeted Hinata.

"Oi Hinata-chan, what are you doin' here?" Hinata looked down at the floor embarrassed. As long as she knew Naruto she was in love with him. Well at the beginning it might have been only a crush, but now she is sure that it's really love. But she is too shy to confess her feelings to him, and there is Sakura as well, the kunoichi Naruto had a crush on, maybe even more.

„Well... y-you know I-I was at your ho-home, because I wanted t-to ask you something... but you weren't there and since I saw Sasuke and Sa-Sakura heading back from training without you yesterday I tho-thought you might still be here."

"Hmm... that's strange. I can't remember what happened yesterday. I fought Sasuke during training and something must have happened, but what?" the blond guy, who was as always wearing his orange clothes, which now had some green spots, brooded.

"I gotta be collapsed. But why did the two of them let me lie here on my own?" Slowly Naruto got really pissed. There was nothing new about Sasuke not liking him, but normally Sakura cares at least a little about him, so he would expect of her to do so.

"Please Naruto-kun don't be mad at them. Sakura looked like she was starting to cry and Sasuke pulled her with him into the village." Hinata said to comfort him and you could see that she liked it. She could be as close to him as rarely before. But she was near to crying. After all, she knew how Naruto felt towards Sakura and that wouldn't change now that he heard how much she cared for him.

"Oh that Sasuke-teme. I'm so gonna kill him!" was the last you could hear from Naruto before he sprinted back to Konohagakure.

But what he saw at the village entrance shocked him. Rock Lee, now one of his closest, if not the closest, friends hugging Sakura although he knew about the blonds feelings and swore not to interfere in this thing now that he has a girlfriend, Ikuhny. Ikuhny was a village girl, not a kunoichi but very intelligent and pretty. However, as soon as the two parted, Sakura spotted Naruto just about 20 feet away. She walked towards him, apologizing for what happened the other day.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry to let you lie there unconscious yesterday, but Sasuke wanted to teach you a lesson about what happens if you use too much chakra in combat next time."

With tears in here eyes but still smiling she wanted to hug Naruto, but he backed up saying: "You can't fool me with some stupid excuses like that! Hinata-chan told me you looked like you were near crying but I think you just wanted to see your Lee and Sasuke didn't let you go!" Right after saying that he turned around and ran.

He didn't know where he wanted to run to and it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to get away from Sakura and Lee. He had never thought that the person he trusted the most, who even knew his most hidden secret, could turn his back on him so easily. When he began to get conscious of his surroundings he saw that he ran back straight to the training area, where Hinata was still sitting.

"Na-Naruto-kun what is it? You seem so... confused and shocked." was the only thing she could say before breaking out in tears pitying the one she loved.

"Oh Hinata-chan" he whispered while hugging her tightly in grief. "You surely have recognized that I want to be more to Sakura-chan than just a friend and teammate, didn't you?" The girl just nodded, what Naruto couldn't see of course, but he felt the movement and went on. "Well and just a moment ago I saw her hugging someone, and it wasn't Sasuke if you think that now... it was Lee-kun, the only one whom I told about my feeling personally. That's not just! He is my friend after all, why does he have to betray me like that?"

Hinata did not respond. Firstly because she wanted to enjoy this hug, even though she knew for Naruto it was just a hug between friends, and secondly because she could hardly speak with all these tears almost flooding out of her pale eyes. She did love him, but she was fine with the thought that Naruto only loves Sakura and will never love her. She was just the shy, little self conscious Hyuuga-Clan's heir, who is a shame to everyone of her family. She was happy just being a friend of Naruto's, though she never could be his girlfriend. But while she hold the love of her life in her hands, running a hand through his hair from time to time to calm him down, and letting him cry, knowing she never would tell anybody, she rose her hopes, that Naruto would hate Sakura after this. NO... not hate but just like her less. Hinata was sure about Sakura being a part of Naruto's life he couldn't miss after they got very close friends due to Sasuke letting Team 7 down and going on missions just unwilling to do so.

"Na-Naruto-kun I... I have to tell y-you something. I kn-know it's not the best ti-timing after wh-what happened but I do-don't think I could gather my courage once more to tell you... that... I-I lo-... damn that I love you!" The last part Hinata almost shouted to get it past her mouth. Naruto's eyes opened widely. He could have managed hearing much but that was something he would have never expected to hear.

"Hi-Hinata-chan you... me... that... that's something I have to get in my mind first. I was not prepared to hear something like that..." Hinata looked at him a little amused. Normally it was her stuttering whenever Naruto was near and now she is the reason Naruto begins to stutter.

When Naruto's mind got a bit clearer they headed home. Hinata walked him home, the two of them didn't speak all the time, because Naruto wanted to think about what happened and Hinata, expecting something like that, didn't want to disturb. There she gave him a slight kiss on his cheek, blushed and headed to the Hyuuga Mansion.


	2. Preparations for the Party

"I just can't believe it... Hinata-chan really loves... me? I mean she really acted weird all the time she spoke to me. And that's why her face went red everytime... and stupid me didn't think of it as blushing but some sort of fever", Naruto thought even an hour after their part. "And you can't say she looks bad. It's just the opposite, she really is cute. Why didn't I see that before? I think I was too fixated on Sakura to notice any other pretty girls..." He went to his kitchen, because he didn't eat a thing since last afternoon before the training session. There he noticed having nothing to eat in stack. "Well I think I gotta do some shopping, but before I'm goin' to Ichiraku's getting some ramen, that's better than cooking my own." 

About 5 minutes after Naruto getting his ordered miso ramen someone sat down beside him. He couldn't see who it was out of the corner of his eye but after that person addresses herself to him he instantly recognized that pink haired teammate of his.

"Naruto-kun please let me explain that situation between me and Lee, ok?", Sakura asked whining. Hearing that Naruto turns around to see her crying.

"There's no need to explain anything Sakura, because I'm not angry with you but with Lee. He betrayed me, what I thought he would never do. He would have to come to me to explain something, not you. It's not your fault... but you should know one thing: He already has a girlfriend, you won't be happy with him."

"But I don' want to be happy with him", Sakura managed to say under her tears, "I love someone totally different." Now Naruto got really pissed. He really didn't want to hear anything about how wonderful and cool Sasuke was and how much she loved him.

That's why he paid his bill, left some money and said goodbye to Sakura with the words: "Yeah I know you love Sasuke more than your life and so on... well I gotta go, have to do some shopping before that sore closes. Order anything you want, my treat, should be enough money. See you."

"B-But...", she began, but the blond was already out of sight. „Oh Naruto why don't you see that I didn't love Sasuke anymore for a long time? Since many month I love someone who really cared for me the entire time..."

Naruto just left the store with a completely filled shopping bag when he ran into a certain indigo haired girl, who fell to the ground due to that sudden crash. Naruto instead, because of his recently highly improved reflexes, let two kage bunshin appear, catching him and the girl before they reached the ground.

"I hope you're not hurt in any way. I'm really sorry for that, I didn't pay attention.", he apologized but the other person answered: "Never mind Naruto-kun, my thoughts where also somewhere but here... they were with you, to be precise." Just now the orange wearing shinobi noticed who he ran into.

"Hinata-chan! Nice to meet you. Thanks again for back at the training ground", he said, surprised whom he faced. "Naruto-kun I told you I'll help you whenever possible... and you know now after confessing my feelings to you I'm not getting so shy and nervous when talking to you... Oh and I just remember Ino inviting me and some others to some kind of party, don't know why... want to tag along? I would love going there with you."

Naruto, watching her, thought "That would be a great chance to realize how I feel towards whom...", and finally agreed. "So you pick me up at 7 pm, ok?"

"Sure Hinata-chan, trust me. And if I am just one minute late I allow you to beat me up as much as you want, but after the party. It wouldn't be that cool if I arrive there with a black eye or two", Naruto chuckled. As a response Hinata couldn't do anything but giggle a little. The thought of a Naruto promising something like that, although he is almost always late, is just too funny.

Back home and storing his stuff, Naruto looked at his clock to see it was 5.45 pm, so he had about an hour to get ready. After having a shower he tried to tame his hair and he managed to do so, what surprised him as well. He geld his hair to an 'Irokesen' (sorry I don't know what that's called in English when you gel your hair to the middle of your head and up there...) and when he looked in the mirror he had to admit he liked it more than his normal hairstyle. He didn't dress in his normal clothes as well, he goes to a party though. He put on a white shirt saying "NEVER BACK DOWN, NEVER QUIT" on its back and a pair of overknee bluejeans. He was dressed completely at 6.55 pm and had to hurry to the Hyuuga Mansion, though he would not want to give Hinata the option to beat him down. The blond had good luck, the streets were as empty as never, but that didn't mind Naruto, who could now run all the distance.

Three minutes after his depart he arrived at Hinata's and saw her waiting at the gate o the Mansion. She wore a blue blouse with a rose embroided to the back and a white skirt.

"Oi Hinata-chan! I hope I made it in time", Naruto grinned, what made Hinata smile.

"Unfortunately yes... but you used that short time you had really good. You look great." Both blushed at these words.

"Thank you but I definatly don't look half as good as you. And why did you say 'unfortunately yes'? Did you want to beat me up?", Naruto was eager to know.

"That... is my secret", Hinata grinned. "Shall we go? I wouldn't want you to not get enough to eat."

Hearing that, Naruto got a little insulted. "Sounds as if I would only tag along to get something to eat for free... well, maybe that's part of the reason", he chuckled, "but the main reason was, that I want to do something together with you. But let's go now, it's getting late."

With that said they made their way to Ino's, talking about themselfs, their friends and some other stuff.

* * *

**A/N:So that's chapter two now. I hope you liked it and even more I hope you leave a review with me. I really need those, otherwhise I can't improve. That's why I really appreciate flames, too, if they're not because the pairings or stuff like that, 'coz that's my work and I include any pairings I want.**

** I can't really say if the main pairing is gonna be NaruSaku or NaruHina, but I can definately say that your reviews can influence that! If the votes ar somewhere about even, I'm gonna write two different versions from that point, a NaruSaku and a NaruHina... so please vote and review NOW!**


	3. Let's Party Part 1

Hi guys 'n' girls. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I had my finals and was very busy with that stuff... I hope you like the new chapter and now it's time for me to shut up

Ino: What a relief... I thought he wouldn't stop talking for the next 2000 words, just to have a long chapter...

me: Shut up Yamanaka! You should be grateful that you're even in this fic... and now: have fun!

* * *

When they arrived at Yamanaka's Hinata knocked on the door and both of them could hear voices from the inside: "Ah that's gotta be Hinata, she's the last one invited..."

Naruto's reaction to this sentence was something like looking at Hinata dumbly and saying: "So that's with invitation, huh? But then there's no way I can go to that party Hinata-chan! I'm not invited as you know." which made Hinata blush, whispering something like "I totally forgot about that..."

Shortly after that the door was opened. Ino was standing in the door's frame, greeting the last guest.

"Well then come in Hi... Naruto? You're here, too?", the hostess said in surprise, which made our favorite whisker-marked shinobi turn around in order to leave, saying: "Yeah I know, just with invitation... I'm as good as gone.", but Ino happily shouted: "That's great! I already thought we would have one girl more than guys... Choji was supposed to come, too, but he has some bad stomach-ache I heard. Whatever come in you two and we're able to begin."

"Begin what?" the newly arrived ones asked simultaneously, getting an answer from Lee. "Truth or Dare DeLuxe. The rules are simple: We sit in a circle, boys between two girls and vice versa, and twist a bottle in the middle. The person the bottle points to chooses either Truth or Dare and gets his task or question by the one who twisted the bottle. But if the bottle stops between two persons, they have to kiss each other. They can decide themselves whether they french each other or not, but the kiss has to go at least 10 seconds. That's why it was so important to have as many guys as girls. Plus, if you twist and the bottle stops pointing in your direction, the girl opposite you gives you the task or question." Naruto swallowed after hearing the rules, but he thought it might be a funny game, actually he would also be able to get to know some secrets his friends have. "Oh and one more thing", Ino said, "I've got a Karaoke-machine for tonight and it has almost every song from the last 30 years saved. You are free to choose whatever song out of it for a Dare."

So the game begun. Participants were: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ikuhny, Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. They sat in following order: Ino - Shikamaru - Ikuhny - Rock Lee - Sakura - Naruto - Hinata - Neji - Tenten - Kiba - Ino. (Ino is said doubled so EVERYONE sees they sit in a circle and there is the end) Ino began the game, though she was the hostess.

The bottle stops at Neji. "Truth", he said monotonous. "OK... Who out of this group is respected the most by you and why?" Neji looked at Ino wondering why she asked something stupid like that, but she answered that this game has to begin slowly in order to get really funny in the end. "Well then, the one I respect the most is Naruto. He not only managed to defeat me after me hitting all his important Keirakukei, but also stuck up to Gaara from the desert, what was impossible even for Lee." Hearing that Naruto just rubbed the back of his head saying it wouldn't have been possible without the Kyuubi.

Next stop for the bottle was right between Naruto and Sakura. She just smiled at the blond and drew him closer to kiss him, but he didn't enjoy the kiss and returned it only because he thought it was necessary. It wasn't that he forgot about what he saw her doing with Lee, so he presumed she was only playing with him. That's why he broke the kiss after exactly 10 seconds, what irritated Sakura a bit. After all it was him who begged her to go on a date with him several times. Anyways the situation they were in now brought a question up to Naruto's mind: "Who is gonna twist the bottle now? Sakura and me simultaneously?" But Lee had an answer for that: "I'd say the one who broke the kiss gets to twist. What do you say?"

Because of affirmative murmurs Naruto grabbed the bottle and twisted it. It stopped pointing directly at Lee. "OK... I'll take Truth, I wouldn't want you to get me doing something... who knows where that's gonna end." "Well then... what are your feelings towards Sakura?" Lee, as well as Sakura and Ikuhny (who is his girlfriend, if you don't remember), looked at Naruto, wondering what he could mean by that. But then Lee and Sakura remembered what Naruto saw that morning. "Could you please explain what he means, Lee-kun?", Ikuhny asked her boyfriend. "Well Ikuhny, you see he saw me and Sakura hugging this morning and obviously Sakura has not managed to tell him, why. But back to your question Naruto: Sakura is nothing more and nothing less than a good friend whom I'd like to help, whenever she needs any help she couldn't get from you. I admit there was a time when I loved her, no it's more that I had a crush on her. But you know I have a girlfriend now and I am really happy with her. Do you really think I would make out with Sakura under these circumstances and after what you told me?" "Hey it's not my turn now... you've gotta ask me that again during the game if you wanna know", Naruto said grinning, making everyone else lough.

Next to decide was Hinata and she picked Dare. "Hmmm... Oh I know! I've got the perfekt task for you. Pick any guy sitting here and sing a duet. I'll pick the song." Lee said. Without thinking Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the Karaoke-machine. „B-but Hinata-chan I don't believe that's a good idea... I think I'm a terrible singer." "But that's exactly the funny part of it. You have to sing even if you're maybe the worst singer ever..." Before they got to talk some more the music began and Naruto couldn't believe which song his friend picked.

**Naruto:**  
_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
_**Hinata:**  
_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

**Naruto:**  
_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
_**Hinata:**  
_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy _

**Both:**  
_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it   
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
_**Naruto:**  
_Just remember_

**Hinata:**  
_You're the one thing  
_**Naruto:**  
_I can't get enough of  
_**Hinata:**  
_So I'll tell you something  
_**Both:**  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth.  
And I owe it all to you_

**Naruto:**  
_Hey, baby_

**Hinata:**  
_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
_**Naruto:**  
_So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
_**Hinata:**  
_Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
_**Naruto:**  
_Just remember_

_You're the one thing  
_**Hinata:**  
_I can't get enough of  
_**Naruto:**  
_So I'll tell you something  
_**Both:**  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life   
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you _

**Naruto:**  
_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

**Both:**  
_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door   
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you..._

* * *

So how did you like it? Please review, I've got to know, where I can improve, because I don't like the english I used in this fic...  
If anyone would like to beta-read my chapters and kick my ass when I need to much time to write it I would really appreciate the offer... 


	4. Let's Party Part 2

As soon as the song was over, the eight listeners gave standing ovations to those two. Nobody would have ever thought they could sing as good as they have proven just seconds ago. Lee and Ikuhny also said, that the singers' voices match perfectly, what made them blush heavyly. But Naruto got over it pretty quickly and glared at Lee. 

"You're so gonna pay for that[bKage Bunshin no Jutsu[/b!", he shouted, but nothing happened. He tried once again, but the outcome was the same. „What the hell? I mold my chakra right, did I? So why's nothing happenin'?", the blonde asked himself but it seems he spoke it out loud, because Ino answered that question.

"Don't worry Naruto, you didn't make any mistakes. I just promised my parents that there won't be any mess during the party, and to make sure nothing happens I put seals around this room so that molding chakra becomes impossible in here." "Nani?!? But that means Lee can do whatever he wants but we can't. What if he starts a fight?", Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto calm down", Hinata said, but he wouldn't listen. Neji then said, that Lee has great control over his temper, so nothing will happen.

The other guests got bored by now, so the game continued. Ino had to admit her love for Shikamaru next, who seemed to be pretty excited. At least he put his arm around her waist and did not say "troublesome".

Sakura had to decide next and chose Dare. Ino wanted to help her friend and dared her to pick a song from the Karaoke-Machine that she thought expresses her feelings towards Naruto best, and sing it. The way she said it made Hinata shiver. She saw, that she might not be Naruto's girlfriend after that song, if Sakura confesses feelings for him in that song, that is.

As the song began, she saw how right she was, her worst fear became true.

**Sakura:**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! _

Naruto didn't know what to say. Until now he thought Sakura would have been all over that bastard Sasuke and no he lerns, that she actuially has feelings for HIM.

"Er Hinata, I have to... no I don't have to, but I want to apologize first. There were some parts in that song saying I wouldn't like you, you were stupid or stuff like that, but please belive me, that's not what I think of you. But after all, I think this song describes the situation at the moment the best", Sakura said but Hinata showed a fake smile and said: "I already thought something like this might happen. I hope you guys have a good time together."


	5. NaruHina

Hey there dudes and dudettes. Gomen Nasai, I didn't mean to take so long with updating that fic but I just didn't know when to do some more. I had to work more than ever and that wasn't a walk in the park. But I'm having vacation from sunday until he end of the month, so I'm positive that I can write the last chapter then.

If you are a NaruHina-Fan though, you don't have to wait for that last chapter, 'cause it's just gonna be an AE with NaruSaku as final pairing.

Damn I'm sure as hell writing too much nonsense here and I'm sure nobody will read this, but it doesn't matter to me... I know that I took my time typing this and I won't delete it now

Oh and write some reviews please, This chapter was really hard to translate and I'm sure it's full of mistakes I didn't fnd when checkreading.

* * *

"Hinata what the hell are you saying? Do you think you were just some kind of substitution?", Naruto asked his girlfriend. She turned around facing him and stuttered: "Y-You mean..." But Naruto cut in. 

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean. I love you, for god's sake! Sure it took me some time to realize it", a few laughs were heard from his friends, but he didn't mind, "but I want to be with you and nobody else.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry", he said, now directed to his pink haired friend, "you see, it's not that I don't like you, just the opposite is the case, but in this short time I spent with Hinata I realized that I loved you more like the sister I never had and not like a possible girlfriend."

Sakura's reaction surprised everyone. She almost jumped straight to Naruto and hugged him, but one could see tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto. You finally found someone you love, who loves you just the same way. I hope you two will live happily together until the end of days, you guys have really earned it."

"I'm sorry Sakura", Naruto repeated, but Sakura shook her head. „Baka! The last thing you should be sorry for is your feelings. Human feelings are complex and it is hard for anyone to change existing feelings. That's the way it is and I have to be fine with it."

* * *

A few months later, Naruto and Hinata were still inseparable. Every time they had nothing to do with their groups, they were seen together, well sometimes not seen, but definitely together. But there was something on Hinata's mind, Naruto could feel that, but when he asked what's wrong, she didn't tell him. 

On a nice Thursday evening Naruto went through an imagined check-list to see if everything's ready.

'Ask Hinata-chan to go on a date: Check.

Get a table at that special Restaurant (and I don't talk about Ichiraku): Check.

Nice clothes: Check.

Fitting hairdo: Check. I hope Hinata-chan likes what that barber did with my hair.

Nicely fed Gama-chan: Check.

And the most important part regarding tomorrow is here, too.

Friday evening at about 7 a well dressed blond haired young man stood in front of the Hyuuga Compound. You wouldn't recognize him as Hinata's boyfriend if it wasn't for these whisker-like marks. He really did something with his appearance. He wore a white tuxedo, a blue shirt below that, and his hair was cut the day before. It looked pretty similar to what it looked like when he was younger, but it was a little shorter. Hinata said she likes it better like this, even though his hair looked also good at that party.

At the exact moment he saw Hinata, the Jinchuuriki became speechless. She had her hair grow over the last few months and it was a little longer than to her shoulders. The dark blue of her hair looked great together with her eyes, what Naruto thought was really pretty and wanted to stare into these eyes forever. She wore a matching dark blue strapless dress with a rose embroided at the right side from her hips to the chest, with the blossom in the middle of her chest. This blossom was made of ...

"You look awesome!" was all Naruto managed to say and got a "I was just about to say the same" as a response. "Well, could I take milady to our dinner?", he asked, what made Hinata giggle. He uses phrases like that more often lately when they were on a date. "Why of course, milord", she answered like she did on other occasions, mimicking his phrasing and linked with his arm.

Naruto led her to the town square and they finally reached their destination: a Greek restaurant they walked by every so often and always wanted to eat there, bu since it was a 5 Star Restaurant the prices there were worth a second thought.

"Naruto, we're not eating in here, right?", the kunoichi asked astonished.

"and why shouldn't we sweetheart? You always wanted to eat here and so I thought that I should grant you that wish. Or would you want to move our rendez-vous to Ichiraku's?", he asked jokingly.

"Well if you put it like that...", Hinata began her answer, but Naruto cut in "You should listen to yourself! I mean nothing against Ichiraku's, but if I had the choice between ramen and this, I would gladly say 'no' to the best ramen stand in Konoha, no in all of Fire Country."

Inside the restaurant it looked even better than you would have expected from the outside. Countless pictures of Greek Myths and Gods, the candles were formed like suns, attached to a statue of Apollo's carriage. Naruto told the waiter he had reserved a table for two. They were led to a table a little bit away from the others, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

When they finished eating they talked a bit about memories and the old days. That's when Naruto discovered it was Hinata whom he had seen back then when they searched for the Bikochu.

After a while Hinata mentioned it would be time to go home, but when she was about to stand up, Naruto stopped her. He wanted to tell her something, he said. With these words he took Hinata's hands in his owns and began a little speech he worked on for a little.

"Hinata, we know each other since our days at the Ninja Academy, but I have to say that I thought you were a little weird back then, with all your stuttering and stuff. We both managed to pass the test, even if I had more luck than anything else... but never mind that. We both managed to somehow pass the Chuu-Nin exams and had some missions together. Unfortunately I only figured out what these strange feelings I had when I was near you were since we were a couple. I that stupid me would have recognized that a little earlier we wouldn't have had to go through that much and we would have more memories together. But you can't change the past unlike the future... And I can only think about a future with you by my side, so I'm asking you: Do you, Hinata Hyuuga, want to marry me, the Chaos-Nin Naruto Uzumaki, in a few years when we're old enough?"

As he spoke the last sentence, his right hand slid into his Tuxedo pocket and pulled out a small box, which he opened. Inside was a golden ring which had the words 'Naruto' and 'Hinata' engraved on it with two intertwined circles between them.

"Na-Naruto! This ring is so beautiful! YES! I want to be your wife, no matter how long we have to wait, I will love you until then and forever." With these words she hugged the person momentarily kneeling before her and kissed him passionately.

* * *

6 years have passed since then and Naruto and Hinata are now 19 years of age and married. The wedding took place a week after Hinata's 18th birthday. Hiashi Hyuuga did not interfere with that wedding, something that really confused many people. Half a year later the newly weds found out, why he acted all understanding. Tsunade told Naruto and his wife, that he was Yondaime Hokage's son. But that was not the only surprise of the day. They were invited by Hiashi to have dinner when Hinata told everybody she was pregnant. 

The kid is now 10 days old and Naruto visited Hinata every day at the hospital, if he didn't have to work, that is. But there wasn't really much to do for him as the ANBU-captain since all the surrounding countries were Konoha's allies and Akatsuki has been shattered.

The baby boy , who inherited Hinata's Byakugan, but looks like his fathers double, not regarding the missing whiskers, is named Minato, in honor to Naruto's father.

* * *

So, all you NaruHina-Lovers. It's over now for you... So I'd like to have some reviews at this place, onegai. 


	6. NaruSaku

Well now... one last time I'm updating this fic. It's hard to believe that it's finally really over, but I was really surprised that I had more fun writing this English translation than the German original, even if I know this is full of mistakes...

Well however, I'd like to remind each and everyone of you that if your not down with that, than I've just two words for ya!... Oh wait a second. that's the wrong text... I'm sorry, lemme try again:

Well however, I'd like to remind each and everyone of you that if you are reading this bullsht I'm writing, then I'd be really grateful if you leave me a review. I might even consider writing more fics about Naruto and Hinata or Sakura... But if I don't get any reviews I won't write more stuff because that really wouldn't be worth the stress...

* * *

"Hinata-chan I... I'm really so sorry", stated Naruto, "it's not that I don't like you, but my feelings for Sakura are just stronger. Well let me tell you something." With these words he pulled Hinata into a hug and placed a small kiss on her forehead. „If you have any problems whatsoever you can always come to me and ask for help. I'm gonna help you no matter what's the time, 'kay?"

He felt his ex-girlfriend nod and pulled away a little to be able to see into his eyes. "And don't let me hear about you having trouble and you didn't tell me, you wouldn't survive that. Clear?"

"But Naruto, I can't...", she began, but were interrupted by Sakura. "Hell yes you can. And by the way: you know Naruto wouldn't let anybody interfere with that idea, right? Plus, I'm also gonna help you out as much as possible. Look at it as an apology for 'stealing' your boyfriend."

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. "But Sakura... you don't have to apologize for that. Naruto chose you over me and I have to accept it, whether I like it or not. Of course I'm not happy about it but somehow I'm glad you two finally got together." While speaking out the last sentence she pulled Sakura close to hug her and said girl put her arms around her friend as well.

"Friends?", the pink haired girl asked.

"No", was the answer she got. Everybody around looked like hell was being unleashed but Hinata finished her sentence smiling with the words "I'd like best friends much better." Sakura couldn't help but smile at that and hugged her new best friend once more.

* * *

Three years passed since then and Sakura moved in with Naruto, after he found an apartment big enough for both of them. Sakura's parents didn't know what to think about it first, but Godaime Hokage Tsunade could ensure them nothing would happen to their only daughter.

When Sakura went shopping one day she happened to meet Hinata and Rei, or Zero how he was called by everyone. He is two years older then Hinata, has brown hair, his hairstyle was pretty similar to Naruto's, and blue eyes. They were a bit darker than Naruto's but if you looked closer their faces looked somewhat similar.

"Hey Hinata, hello Zero, how are you doing?", she asked when she were near them.

"Huh? Oh Sakura, konnichiwa. We're just fine, right Hinata-chan?", the young male answered.

"'-chan'? Hinata could it be?"

"I-I don't know w-what you mean", Hinata answered not without blushing. About two and a half years ago she fell in love with Zero at the first sight. And as best friends she had to tell Sakura about that. What she didn't know back then was, that Zero had a crush on her for some short time. Sakura and Naruto became friends with him pretty soon and started to play matchmakers. But apparently some people just can't see such obvious things like the love of some other person.

"Oh come on Hinata... you could at least ell Naruto and me that you two found each other, since we both tried so hard to pair you up", she grinned.

"Seems like she got us, Hinata-chan. But when it comes to illusions and that stuff she is still unbeatable", Zero laughed.

"You know what? Why don't you two come to our apartment at let's say 6 pm to have dinner together. Then you can tell us how you two finally found each other", Sakura proposed and the new pair accepted that gratefully.

In the evening at Naruto and Sakura's the four friends were sitting at the table and the visitors were being questioned about their relationship. Zero admitted that he snucked into the Hyuuga compound about a week ago to place a love letter underneath the door. He almost got himself killed with that action, because everybody thought of him as a foreign Shinobi. Fortunately Hinata kind of felt that something was wrong and could explain the whole situation. But Zero was not permitted to enter the compound again without a Hyuuga watching him.

"Well, looks like you're really almost like a second Naruto-kun. And I thought it was just the looks." Sakura giggled what made Hinata giggle too. The boys didn't think of it as that funny though but they knew better than to mess with Sakura.

* * *

Just a few days later they raised alert. Oto(Sound)-Nin have been seen just a few miles away from Konoha. Every Shinobi prepared to fight them. Hinata gave Zero a final kiss before the fight, then he had to leave with the other civilians who were being evacuated. "Watch out Zero, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt and I couldn't help you."

"Same for you Hinata, since you're in a much bigger danger since you're fighting at the front."

"Don't worry about me, I don't intend on getting hurt", she ensured him before she made her way to the battleground.

* * *

The fight with the Oto-Nin didn't end before a week was over. They retreated after they saw that they wouldn't be able to win this fight. But as every battle, this one had his victims. Iruka-sensei's eardrums were injured so badly he could hardly hear anything. He also couldn't use his right arm at full extent, so according to Tsunade he wouldn't be able to teach for at least half a year. Anko though was injured so bad that she died of blood loss before medic-nin could arrive.

But the worst loss for our friends was Hinata. She did really great against all the foreign Shinobi, but after some time it were just to many and even her special technique, the Shugohakke Rokuyjou Yonshou couldn't help her while being outnumbered by 14. She was finally taken by surprise as a kunai made his was to her throat and she couldn't dodge it because of the other attackers. She died almost instantly.

* * *

Four years have passed since then , Naruto and Sakura are now 20 years of age. Sakura is pregnant the eighth month and is going to have a baby girl. Of course Naruto, who made it to ANBU-captain, is the father. What Sakura didn't tell him yet, and doesn't plan to tell him in the near future, is that Tsunade mentioned to only have him in mind for being the Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

The last month of waiting is finally over and the next generation of he Uzumaki-clan is born. As they were asked which name the child should have they instantly answered "Hinata". Neither of them could think of another name for her, so they didn't even talk about what she should be named.

A surprise occurred the day Sakura came home from hospital. Naruto had organized the traditional "Welcome Home" party and all of their friends were there. When it was time to let the party begin, Naruto took a glass and a spoon (I don't think it would sound that good with chopsticks, that's why he uses a spoon) and gently hit the glass with the spoon. When he finally got everybody attention he began a little speech.

"I know that all of you can't wait to get something to fill their stomaches and I'm definitely the last one who wouldn't allow you this. But there are some things I have to say before. First I want to thank Sakura for being the caring and understanding girlfriend she is and for giving me such a beautiful daughter." He stopped for a moment because he didn't want to talk while everybody was applauding.

"I also want to say 'Thank you' to all of you for being at this party and welcoming my, I mean OUR daughter like that. Special thanks goes to Zero for allowing us to name her after a great friend and his late girlfriend Hinata." Again everybody applauded.

"In order to get you all stuffed I have to get to the most important part of this speech. Sakura-chan, would you please come up in front?"

A slightly confused Sakura stood up from her seat and made her way towards Naruto, asking herself why he would want her with him now. When she stood in front of him he kneed down in front of her and spoke up again.

"We are now together for seven years and share this apartment for five. I got so used to you being near me most of the time that I just don't want to miss it ever again. I love you more then ever and therefor ask you, Haruno Sakura, would you marry me?" With the last words he pulled a small box out of his trousers' pocket. Inside was a beautiful ruby ring with cherry blossoms engraved in it.

"N-Naruto-kun... the ring is so beautiful! Of course I want to marry you, more than anything in the world."

She hugged her fiancé and kissed him passionately, what made the crowd applaud once more.

* * *

Remember what I begged you to do. Click that tiny box saying "Go" while there are the words "Submit review" to the left and write anything you want about my fic. If it's not too insulting I'm definitely trying to use some tips I get next time I write an English fic.

But for now, I'm outta here guys. Almost got a little emotional here, but really just almost.


End file.
